It's not that easy
by Frozen35
Summary: Just a usually few shot story about Beca and Chloe. Becas walls are high and Chloe is tired of trying to climb over them. What does Beca do when she noticed that it's her turn now?


So it's my first Story. Just a little try to get in this business. Nothing speciale. It's going to be a 2 ore 3 Shot. I would love to get some reviews. I own nothing.

It's not that easy

„Beca!" The small woman turned around as she heard familiar voice calling for her. Soon she saw the sweet Redhead coming over to her place under a tree. Normally Beca would favor to be alone but with Chloe is almost everything different, as with all other persons.. in the World. Beca is still not sure if this is so good. After all she has a reason to shout People out and this always worked the last few year's until the Redhead came into her life. _One of the few People who seem able to climb over her wall_. _But ist that really that bad?_ „Hey Chloe." Beca interrupt her thoughts as Chloe arrived.

„What's up?"

Chloe pet Beca softly at her shoulder, driving the younger woman crazy... like always.

„Tonight the Bellas want to make a karaoke party. Wanna join us Becs?"

„Yes but you also could had asked me this at whatsapp."

„ I know, but I saw you sitting there and I don't have anything importend to do. So you wanna spend some time with me?"

„ It would be a pleasure to me" Beca joked and gulped internally. How could she say no to the beautiful redhead? _Her eye's. Her smile. Her voice. She's unbelievably amazing. And also untouchably, isn't she?_ „ So, what do you want to do?" Beca asked her friend, trying to hide every feeling." We don't need to do something speciale. We also can just sit here and talk a bit."

„Sounds good" The brunette replied. Chloe smiled, sat down and sighed in relief.

„So is there something you wanna talk about, Chloe?"

„I broke up with Tom"

„Oh" Beca wasn't able to say more because her feelings stricked again. _Oh my god, Chloe is free,_ screamed her heart but her head immediately slow her down by reminding her that _she's_ _not worth having Chloe_ even if the Redhead would be a Lesbian.

Beca was so lost in her thoughts that she forgott to look at her face expressions. Of course Chloe noticed know, that something is not right.

„ Are you ok, shorty? Chloe asked worried.

Beca looked up and without thinking she gave her usually respons: „Yes, I'm alright."

Normally People let her go after this answer, either because they believe her or they just don't care.

But it happens that Chloe does not join one of this both Groups, so she keep asking.

„Dont say that little one. I can see there is something wrong. It's obviously."

„Chloe, there is nothing. I'm just... tired. Beca was full aware of ,that this wasn't her best lie.

Chloe sighed. „Do you know what's one of the things I want the most?" „No" Beca replied a bit scared. „ That you would open for me a bit more. We know each other for over a Year now and I feel like I am in a oneside friendship."

„That's not true Chloe. I do my best. You know that I'm a sozial awkward Person. And that this whole friends thing normally isn't really mine."

„I really like you Beca."

„I like you too, Chloe"( _No, I love you. Please just read my mind!)_

„So why don't you let me in more? At least a bit?! And don't you dare lying at me again!"

„ It's not that easy, Chloe" Beca tried to explain desperately. She doesn't want to lose her.

„I just.. can't." Beca was whispering now. Close to tears. „ I didn't let anyone in for year's and even with this information I tell you more than I tell most people.

„ I don't want you to tell me everything at once. Just give me a little bit more Beca" Chloe said softly.

„ What do you want to hear, Ginger?" Asked Beca her with a slightly smile.

„ What were you thinking a few minutes ago?... Just after I told you, I broke up with Tom?"

„Asked me somehing different. I can't talk about this... not now"

„ Why Beca" The brunette frightened as Chloe suddenly stood up and started screaming.

„ Chloe, it's not that easy. I can't just tell you" Beca waited for a reaction from the other girl but Chloe just looked sadly down. I need to do something, beca thought. But whats the right thig to do?

Her heart screamed to tell her everything. But her head reminded her again of who she was and so her head won the battle again. „ Why do you even bother Chloe? It's not like your fu****ing business. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Beca screamed incrediably rude at Chloe.

„ So you want me to leave? Is it this what you really want? Is it just that easy? I'm tired of you Beca." Chloe didn't wait for a response she just started walking fast and very angry away.

After Chloe was out of her sight, she couldn't stop the the tears from falling anymore.


End file.
